crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Plastique
Plastique was a supervillain and a member of the Secret Society. Important to the fall of the three Justice Leagues during the Trinity War, she also played an important role in the Futures End. During the latter quest, despite clearly identifying herself as a thief and a villain, Plastique began the transition from villain to hero. Biography Bette Sans Souci was a Canadian metahuman terrorist from Quebec. Aiding Killer Frost, Plastique attacked Firestorm. She was later knocked out, but when she awoke, she was recruited by the Outsider into the Secret Society. She was then commanded, within the Trinity War, to kidnap Madame Xanadu. She successfully did this duty, and later participated against the Rogues in the Rogues Rebellion. Alternate Futures Eye Future After the chaos that followed the Earth 2 War, Plastique formed a partnership with the Key. Approached by Bruce Wayne to rob Mr. Terrific in the Terrifitech Tower and retrieve the uSphere, they readily accepted. To do this, they tried to recruit Coil and during their recruitment process, Plastique saw a horrific looking cyborg that resembled her fall out of the cart of a Batman-figure during his fight with Terrific. After being approached by this Batman, Terry McGinnis, to raid Terrifitech, Plastique managed to convince Key and Coil to let the Batman help them. Each making their roles in the assault, Plastique paid no attention and headed off to find her cyborg and was terrified when she saw it, realizing it to be herself from the future. Leaving Terrifitech with the Batman, Plastique learned the horrid nature of the End Future. Determined to never become the cyborg, Plastique teamed up with Batman, despite knowing that she could compromise the future, to find Tim Drake and stop Brother Eye. While Batman Beyond investigated Drake's apartment, Plastique noted how the original Batman attacked him in Drake's apartment. To stop any further compromization, Plastique gave Terry a distraction to allow them to get away. Starting to grow closer to Terry, Plastique also shared her thoughts on heroism with him. After she was attacked by the Bat-Joker, Plastique shared a kiss with Terry and later got intimate with him while waiting for Tim Drake. Due to the presence of the Bat-Joker, Plastique left her Batman to team up with the original Batman and Tim Drake to once again infiltrate Terrifitech. There, she and Tim separated from Batman only to run into Key and Coil. Shortly after, Plastique's future self attacked once more, trying to kill Tim. When Terry returned, Plastique took the chance to kill her horrific future self. Shortly after, however, the Bat-Joker attacked the group once more, this time, however, Terry made sure to dispatch it permanently but did so at the cost of his own life, dying in Plastique's arms. End Future Turned into a brain dead cyborg by Brother Eye, Plastique attacked Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis in the Batcave. Attacking Terry as he jumped into the past, she arrived in the year 2018 with him. She was then dismantled by Terry, who proceeded to place her dead body in a shopping cart. This cyborg was later taken by Mr. Terrific and placed in the Terrifitech Tower, where it remained for several weeks. When the Brother Eye intelligence of that era arrived, it accidentally reactivated the Plastique-cyborg. When the Brainiac God arrived, the Plastique-cyborg began attacking everyone that would not be assimilated in the future. When it attacked Tim Drake, it once again came into conflict with Terry McGinnis and was about to kill him until it was ironically destroyed by the Plastique of that era. Powers Plastique had the power to transform anything she wanted and willed into a plastic explosive. The force of this could be stronger than any C4 created by man. By the time Futures End came along, Plastique had such control over her powers that she could time the explosions just perfectly and determine how powerful the explosion would be. Category:Supervillain Category:Firestorm Rogues Gallery Category:Metahuman Category:Superhero Category:Batman Family